1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system and a power supply controlling method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been power supply management systems for collectively managing, via a network, power supplies of a host device such as a copier and client terminals that use the host device. Such a power supply management system is intended to improve energy saving by collectively managing the power supplies of client terminals with the same conditions (see Patent Document 1, for example).
There have been smart power taps, for example, as a technique of measuring and controlling electric power of each outlet. The smart power tap has a built-in sensor that detects an electric current flowing through an outlet, so that the smart power tap can measure and control power consumption in each outlet.
A power supply connection device such as a smart power tap capable of measuring and controlling power consumption in each outlet may be requested to measure and control power consumption in each outlet from a terminal device operated by a user. However, if the terminal device is connected to a network different from another network to which the power supply connection device is connected, the terminal device may not be able to request the power supply connection device to measure and control power consumption in each outlet.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-25266